Retrograde
by hannnarivers
Summary: Neither of them had ever wanted to be apart, neither had doubted that coming back to the other would feel so sweet. It was what they both craved, it was a feeling of completeness, it was returning to their homes once more. And now they were together again, they were invincible. Continuation of the 5x07 Haleb kissing scene. Oneshot, rated M.


**This oneshot was requested by multiple people on twitter, and 5A haleb is my heart and soul so… here it is! As I said in the description, it starts with their kiss in 5x07 and continues on from there. Enjoy!**

* * *

Retrograde

* * *

Hanna couldn't remember the last time that she'd felt like this, the last time that she'd felt the unmistakable spark that only Caleb Rivers could ignite within her.

Her heart thumped in her chest as she heard herself speak, almost as if she wasn't the one saying the words, almost as if she couldn't control the question as it slipped from between her lips in the form of a doubtful whisper.

"Do you see me?"

In her heart, Hanna knew what Caleb's answer would be. She knew that despite everything, his resolve would always crumble when it came to her, that no matter what had happened there would always be an undeniable, unbreakable connection between the two of them. But then again, she was Hanna Marin, and self-doubt was just a part of who she was.

Caleb's strained, painfully sincere reply came just in time. "Of course."

Hanna felt a shiver run through her body, a veil of relief encompassing her as his words turned all her worries to insignificant fragments of the past. Suddenly, if only for a minute, they were Hanna and Caleb again. They were together after being apart for so long, and in that moment, nothing else mattered to her.

She took a shaky breath in, fully aware of where their conversation was already headed due to the way that his dark eyes were boring into hers. "Then, why don't we just start there?"

Caleb visibly inhaled at her words.

Their eyes searched each other's for a little too long before she dared to make the first move, leaning forward just a little to connect their lips in a fleeting kiss, so short that he only had to close his eyes for a second before opening them again. But he didn't move, his lips still in a half-formed pout, craving the taste of Hanna that he had been deprived of for so long. If only she'd known that he'd dreamt of kissing her, holding her, every night that he'd been away. He hated the thought of her not knowing how much she meant to him, how truly and deeply in love with her he would always be.

A single kiss wasn't enough for either one of them.

It was clear to see from the way that both pairs of eyes flickered between both pairs of lips, by the way that their bodies leaned into one another as if magnetised by some force of nature, by the way that the air around them was so thick with desire that it felt heavy on both of their chests.

As their hands fumbled blindly to join together and their fingers curled around the others, neither one of them could tear their gaze away for even a split second. They needed more. The atmosphere was so wonderfully, lustfully heavy that Hanna could practically hear their hearts beating in synchronisation, the blood rushing around their bodies and pulsing in their veins as they drank each other in. And then, when her desires and the tension and _Caleb_ all got too much, she found herself being drawn into him, inadvertently gripping his hand a little harder as her lips crashed against his in the kiss that she'd been waiting for. It was everything that she had expected; hard but still so tender, passionate, deep, exactly how she had remembered their kisses being.

She was home again.

Her fingers untangled themselves from between his, her hand moving up his neck only to slide its way back down his chest; she wanted to, needed to feel all of him at once, and had no idea of where to begin. But she didn't have time to contemplate it as Caleb's hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb at the corner of her lips controlling the angle of her head as his tongue swirled around hers. Kissing Caleb was an all consuming experience, and she craved the feeling of not being able to think of anything but him; he was the only person that could make her feel alive, and right now, that was what she needed.

It seemed almost an impossibility to her when Caleb pulled away, his breathing heavily laboured, his eyes still half closed and his thumb still stroking the soft skin by the corner of her mouth. The trance that she was in had felt as if it would last forever. But now the spell was broken, and she was back in The Brew, a group of sophomores staring at her from across the other side of the room. She didn't want to be there, surrounded by these people; she didn't want to be with anyone else but _him_.

Whilst her eyes had self-consciously wandered to those that had been eavesdropping on them, Caleb's hadn't veered from her face; with no effort at all, he could see the look of distress that was quickly beginning to wash over it. "Hey," He murmured, moving his hand down to her neck. Hanna shot her head back round at the sound of his voice, her bottom lip between her teeth as he spoke again, his voice much hoarser this time. "Wanna go back to my place?"

Hanna tugging on his arm and nodding slowly as she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth was all of the confirmation that he needed. He stood up, forgetting all about the brownies that he'd purchased only ten minutes ago, and took her hand in his before leading her straight out of the door and into the cold night air.

The harsh winter winds didn't phase Hanna nor Caleb as they walked hand in hand down the ice-ridden streets of Rosewood, their fingers clamped together as if they were afraid of losing one another. No words were exchanged, but there was an air of excitement and anticipation that was enough for both of them to know what the other was thinking. Speech would only have served to be superfluous.

That was the way that it had always been in their relationship; they'd always just sort have _known_ what the other was thinking, what the other wanted. Hanna was overcome by a feeling of warmth as she came to the realisation that, whilst Caleb was away, that fact hadn't changed one bit. It was as if their minds were connected somehow, in a way that was unfathomable to anyone who hadn't had a relationship as passionate, as deep as theirs in their lifetime.

Hanna barely registered having reached Caleb's front door until she heard his key turning the lock and felt him pull her through into the room that she'd come to familiarise herself with over the last few days. But, evidently, that wasn't where they were staying. Caleb's footsteps didn't stop at the couch where she anticipated that they would; he carried straight on through to his bedroom, if you could call it that. Really, it was just a double bed that was in the far corner of his extended living room, but he had clearly made an attempt to decorate it and make it his own; Hanna didn't miss the pictures of the two of them that adorned the small pin board by his window.

Catching her a little off guard, Caleb stopped at the foot of the bed, and tilted her chin up with his index finger. Her eyes connected with his almost immediately, and there was a moment of nervous silence before he spoke, his voice slow and kind. "What are you thinking?"

Hanna swallowed, her eyes darting between his dark orbs and his lips. "That," She took a shaky breath in before her wavering voice became more confident all of a sudden, "That I missed you."

And before Caleb could even conjure up a response, Hanna had launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as her fingers threaded themselves through his hair, her mouth pressing against his in a kiss so desperate that Caleb almost lost his footing. After a fleeting second he began responding to the kiss, snaking one of his arms around her waist and using the other to cup her jaw as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Somewhere amidst their breathy whimpers, both of their jackets found their way to the floor in a haphazard pile, formalities the last thing on either of their minds. Hanna moaned as the kiss got faster, wetter, deeper, the low noise emanating from her throat and going straight to Caleb's groin.

He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to feel her, all of her.

Sliding his hands down underneath her ass, Caleb lifted Hanna up so that she could wrap her legs around him, and got lost in the moment as his splayed fingers slid under her shirt to run across the warm skin of her back. When Hanna bit his bottom lip amidst their kisses, he inadvertently held her even closer to his body, his arousal more than evident as it pressed against her lower half.

Gasping for air, Hanna broke their kiss, her hands playing with strands of Caleb's short hair as she remained wrapped around his body with her eyes closed. Caleb's eyelids fluttered open and he took a moment to stare in awe at the sight before him; Hanna's flushed cheeks, her swollen, parted lips, and the stray strands of blonde hair falling across her face.

She was perfect. And despite everything, she was still his, and he was still hers.

He never wanted to be anybody else's.

After lifting his thumb to trace across her full bottom lip, he leaned in close to her ear and spoke in a hoarse whisper. "Open your eyes baby."

It was almost automatic when Hanna granted him his wish, her heavy eyelids lifting until her vision came into focus and she registered Caleb staring back at her. She quickly averted her gaze to where his thumb was stroking her cheek, wetting her lips before she spoke. "I need you, Caleb."

His response was an animal-like groan, a low, throaty noise that emanated from deep within him as he turned and lowered Hanna down onto his bed, capturing her lips between his again and again as he moved himself over her body. Her hands trailed up and down his torso, underneath the material of his shirt to run over his defined muscles, eventually moving up to his neck so as to encourage him to remove the item of clothing, the barrier that was stopping her from feeling every inch of him.

Catching on, Caleb sat back on his knees and removed his shirt, throwing in down onto the floor before he moved one hand to rest on Hanna's flat stomach under her tee-shirt, splaying his fingers out as he slowly inched them up towards her breasts, taking the flimsy material of her top with them. Hanna was panting heavily, anticipating his every move, just wanting him, silently begging him, to hurry up and do the inevitable.

But as soon as his hand was in a position to touch her breasts, he slid it to one side of her body, his other hand going to the opposite side to help bring her shirt up and over her head. Her top half was now completely naked, and Caleb had never been more thankful for anyone not wearing a bra. For a moment, he was caught between wanting to look at her, admire her, and wanting to devour her. But then his instincts took over, and he captured her nipple in his mouth, drawing what could only be described as a whine from Hanna's throat. She lifted her hips up to him and her hands found their way onto the back of his head, pushing his mouth further down onto her, encouraging him to lick and nip at the sensitive bud. She was almost disappointed when his mouth came away for a second, before she realised that he was moving to the other side, and giving her other breast the exact same treatment.

Eventually, he brought his mouth away with a crude 'pop', rubbing his lips together as his thumbs trailed light paths around where his tongue had just been. Hanna could feel the moisture gathering in her panties as he continued his ministrations; she couldn't tell whether she wanted him to continue the beautiful torture that he had started or to stop teasing her and take her hard and fast.

She quickly settled on the latter.

Without warning, her hands trailed down his chest until they reached the more than noticeable bulge in his jeans, cupping him and drawing a throaty groan from him. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily as her fingernails grazed lightly over his length through the fabric of his pants; she could feel him twitching under her touch, could sense how desperate he was becoming by the way that his hips were arching down against her. After a minute or so, her fingers stopped moving, and instead trailed slightly higher up to undo his belt and jeans. As soon as they were open, her palm slid underneath the denim until it reached his cock, and he thrust against her hand as she cupped it through his boxers.

"Hanna," He groaned into her ear, practically begging her, "Baby please."

Smirking, Hanna granted Caleb his wish and moved her hand under the material of his boxers, grabbing his length in her hand as she began to stroke it up and down. She knew he wouldn't tease her anymore now – he needed her just as badly as she needed him.

With Caleb practically in a trance, Hanna managed to push down his jeans and boxers until they were around his knees, completely freeing him so that she could fasten her pace. Her other hand eventually made its way to his chest where she gently applied a little pressure, encouraging him to sit back on his knees. With Hanna's fingers still trailing up and down his cock, he was more than happy to oblige.

Hanna sat up alongside him, sliding her legs from underneath his and moving so that she was kneeling in front of him. Caleb was about to ask what she was doing, until her head moved down and she took almost his entire length into her mouth, before moving it back out and flicking her tongue over the head. His mouth fell open and his eyes squeezed shut as he felt the warm, wetness engulf him, his hands flying to Hanna's hair as he encouraged her mouth and tongue to continue their ministrations on him.

He almost lost it completely when he looked down to see her perfect pink lips moving up and down his shaft, her eyes squeezed tightly shut and a look of sheer contentment etched into her features.

Just when he thought that he couldn't take anymore, Hanna's mouth moved off of him with a pop, and she sucked her swollen bottom lip into her mouth as she sat back on her knees and just took him the sight of him in. Without needing to tell each other what to do, both of them reached down to remove their remaining items of clothing, before Caleb leant forward and took Hanna's face in his hands, pushing his lips onto hers in a hard, desperate kiss.

He guided her down onto the bed as their tongues swirled around each other's and their hands explored newly exposed skin, Caleb's fingers eventually wrapping themselves around the tops of Hanna's thighs. His thumbs circled higher and higher until they reached the apex of her legs, and then one moved in to trail across the length of her slit, brushing against her sensitive nub when it reached the top. Hanna's hips arched up into him as his thumb began to circle in her wetness, drawing little mewls from her mouth that only served to encourage him to pepper lingering kissing across the soft skin of her face and neck.

Between shallow breaths, Hanna attempted to make her wishes known. "Caleb," She gasped, "Stop, I need-"

She didn't have to finish her sentence for him to know what she needed.

Without any further encouragement, Caleb reached his hand out and fumbled in one of the drawers next to his bed for a condom. After sliding it onto himself, he began trailing wet kisses up Hanna's smooth, toned legs until he reached the place in which she so desperately needed him. She watched expectantly as he trailed his tongue across her folds and then dipped it into her slightly, drawing a high pitched squeak from her mouth.

"More," She mumbled, pushing his head down onto her, "I need more."

But, instead of getting more, she only felt Caleb moving over her again, his tongue anywhere but where she wanted it to be. He pressed a long, sloppy kiss behind her ear, breathing in out out heavily for a moment before he spoke. "You're getting more." He murmured slowly in a hoarse, teasing voice, his words followed by a gentle brush of his cock against her entrance.

Hanna inhaled sharply at the contact, throwing her head back onto the pillow. She had to fight the temptation to push him down into her as he continued rubbing it up and down on her, her legs inadvertently wrapping themselves around his waist so as to open them even wider. Her hands clung desperately to his back, her nails digging into his skin, her eyes scrunched shut as she tried to hold on until she got what she really wanted, _needed_.

When he finally sunk down into her, it was everything that she had remembered and more.

The feeling of having him inside of her, of surrounding him completely was so overwhelming that she almost found herself unable to formulate a coherent thought. But when his hips began to move and she heard his breathy grunts in her ear, she found it within herself to move her hips up in response, creating a rhythm between them that came so naturally that it almost felt too good to be true.

"Harder," She whined, before his lips came down to meet hers in a messy, all over the place kiss, and he complied with her wishes, pushing himself into her harder and faster with every thrust of his hips. This was what they both needed right now, a fast, intense, passionate means of letting all of their feelings loose, of conveying how much they had missed each other and how much they wanted each other, but also how _angry_ they were that they had missed out on all of this time together.

They were going to need to talk things through properly after this; Hanna had so many questions that she wanted to ask him about his time away, what happened whilst he was there, why he left. But for now, this was what mattered. Talking could happen later. The moment that had they found themselves in was all-consuming, reconnecting them in a way that they had both so desperately craved.

When Caleb snaked an arm around Hanna's back and encouraged her to sit up she hazily complied, a sigh falling from her lips as Caleb moved out of her so that she could straddle his lap. She knew full well what he wanted her to do and she was more than happy to go along with it; with his lips pressing against her neck and his fingers massaging the supple flesh on either side of her waist, she almost couldn't wait to feel him inside of her once more.

Taking his length in her hand and moving herself over it, she gradually sank down onto him, gasping as he filled her until a feeling of completeness washed over her body. Caleb groaned into her ear and she twitched around him, unable to hold off for any longer as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to grind herself up and down on him. His hands moved under her ass and his head moved to the crook of her neck as he helped to lift her body up and down with every thrust, her hands finding their way to the back of his head as her fingers wound themselves through strands of his newly-short hair.

After a while, she trailed them down onto Caleb's chest and gently pushed him back down onto the bed, before propping herself up with both of her hands behind her. Caleb watched as she started moving up and down on him with increasing speed, her eyes scrunched shut with pleasure and her lips parted as shallow breaths passed between them. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her as her breasts bounced up and down with every thrust, his fingers digging into her hips as he tried desperately to hold on for a little longer.

"Han," He groaned, her eyes flying open at the sound of his voice, "Han I'm not gonna last for much longer."

Understanding what he meant, Hanna slowed her movements a little and moved her hands back onto his chest. "Come back up here," She murmured.

Caleb sat up again, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as she buried her face into his neck, just breathing in his scent for a minute. They eventually started moving together once again; for the first time that night, it was slow, and gentle, and a whole new kind of intense. Their bodies were pressed so closely together that there was almost no space between them, their breaths mingling as their lips came together in a lingering, seemingly never-ending kiss.

It was Hanna who let go first, her walls clenching around him as he continued to thrust slowly, deeply up into her. Her face was pressed against his shoulder as she felt the waves of pleasure rush over her, one of his hands moving to the back of her head so as to cradle it. The long, drawn-out moan that slipped from between Hanna's lips to vibrate against his damp skin was all that he needed to reach the same place that she was in; he let himself go and spilled inside of her as a feeling that was incomparable to anything else in the world washed over him.

They moved together for a little while longer before neither of them had the energy to continue, and they collapsed against one another in a mass of tangled limbs and desperate breaths. Neither of them spoke for a long time after Caleb slowly pulled himself out of her; they just sat, took each other in, Caleb's hands playing with Hanna's hair and hers drawing slow patterns on the warm skin of his back.

It was Hanna who eventually broke the silence, not daring to, not _wanting_ to pull away from him as she spoke, her lips still pressed up against his neck. "I missed you," She whispered, her voice barely audible.

She knew that Caleb was smiling without looking at his face, she could feel his heart as it began to beat faster at the sound of her voice. Hers began to do the same as he gently pushed her back so that they could look into each other's eyes; she had been right, that warm, gentle smile of his was right there, and the warmth that flooded over her as she took it in was exactly how she had remembered it.

And then,

"I love you."

Hanna's heart felt like it had leapt out of her chest at his words.

She was expecting an 'I missed you too' in return, but not _that_ , not an 'I love you'. It had been so long since she had heard him say those words to her.

She swallowed audibly, her eyes tearing up a little as they searched his, her lips curling up into a smile of sheer happiness, contentment, relief. She nodded her head a few times, a tear sliding quickly down her cheek before he absentmindedly wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you too," She spluttered, pressing her lips together and taking a shaky breath in before she spoke again, her voice a little steadier this time, "I love you so much."

A wide smile spread across Caleb's face as his eyes filled with tears, mirroring the sheen of salty water that was covering Hanna's bright blue orbs. As he held her face between his hands and his lips pressed to hers in the sweetest kiss that he had ever given, he made himself a silent promise to never let Hanna go again.

* * *

 **Tadaaaaaaa! Hope this was what people were looking for, reviews are always appreciated x**


End file.
